call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
AS VAL
The AS VAL is a Russian Assault Rifle that appears in Phantom Forces. Unlocked at Rank 15, it is a great gun overall. It has a 3-hit kill range along with a high Rate of Fire that makes it devastating in close quarters. Coupled with its integrated suppressor along with its 5-hit max range, it can be a shredder at almost any range. Unfortunately, it is hindered by its relatively "high" vertical recoil- which cannot be mitigated due to the suppressor- and small 20-round magazine, making for a weapon that can potentially waste many rounds at range and find yourself reloading every other moment. Comparison SR-3M The AS VAL has the initial appearance of having the advantage, being able to take ammunition from Assault Rifles, having an integral suppressor whilst retaining similar damage capabilities to the SR-3M, being able to potentially "three-hit headshot" at its maximum range. However, off of paper the SR has a bit more versatility due to it being able to mount the Compensator or Muzzle Brake. It also has less overall recoil than the VAL when comparing both vanilla to each other, and it can take ammo off of the often-too-common M4. In the end, it is just a preference to whether you wish to have a gun that is a suppressed killing machine or a gun that has a little more flexibility at the cost of being forced to go "loud". Effective Range 3-hit range: 0-42 studs 4-hit range: 43-71 studs 5-hit range: >71 studs Auto: ~150 Studs Tap Firing: ~175 Studs Semiauto: ~275 Studs Strategies Offensive * You're going to be reloading often, so focus more on 1v1 engagements. It is hard to get even a triple kill if your targets are not lined up in your face. * The VAL is a powerful weapon even with hipfire, so don't worry if you think you'll be bested in CQC. On the contrary, it will down anyone who dares stand in your way without a second thought. * Remember that you have a sidearm that you can use! The VAL may benefit from a CQC-oriented companion such as the M93R in the frantic close-quarters moments you may find yourself in, or a long-range pocket sniper such as the Deagle or Obrez. Defensive * Travel with a buddy. Or two. Or three. A smart VAL user will often attempt to avoid clumps of players just waiting to find and kill the stealthy fighter. * However, that does not mean to cluster with each other. That would make the VAL player's life much easier. * At longer ranges, picking off the VAL player is much easier. AUGs are a great weapon to counter the VAL, thanks to their relative laseryness. Recommended Loadout FactionGuerrilla Ninja Warrior Taking advantage of the suppressor, this loadout will depend on yourr ability to "stealth" around a map, focusing on picking off a team one by one until there's nobody left. * Optic: Reflex- Speaks for itself. CQC fights mean you want a CQC optic. * Barrel: Integrated Suppressor- Uhhh... Do I have to explain this to you? * Underbarrel: Vertical Grip- In the case that someone does manage to catch you off guard, the VAL will save you due to its hipfire accuracy. * Other: Laser- This complements the Vertical Grip in hipfire, making it obvious where your hipfire bullets will go. A lifesaver in clutchy moments. In Conclusion The AS Val is not shabby for an early unlock. While it does have a 20 round magazine, it has a lightning fast reload, very fast TTK at 133 milliseconds, and rather controllable recoil. The VSS Vintorez may have the edge on raw power, and the SR-3M on versatility, but the AS Val is a comfortable medium between the two. Trivia * The AS VAL was originally incorrectly classified as a PDW before being moved to the Assault Rifle category.